


Creators

by navaan



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Evolution, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, Love Triangles, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: That thing between them started all the way back.
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Arnold Weber, Dolores Abernathy/Robert Ford/Bernard Lowe, Robert Ford/Arnold Weber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Creators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



"Arnold, I understand Charlie's death affects you. But you're spending more time with the hosts then with people."

Robert wants to say, _You spend more time with_ her than with me, but doesn't.

Dolores sits in front of them on her chair, cocking her head at Robert as if she's trying to remember who he is.

"Dolores is evolving, Robert. She's... special."

"Special. She's your favorite. She's the first one that worked."

"She's more. They all can be more."

_And yet you're only working with her._

"Did I do something wrong?"

Arnold takes Dolores' hand.

"No, you did well, Dolores."

* * *

It takes losing what's more important to Robert than Westworld to admit his mistake - and he always believed that mistakes were nececessary steps. The hosts - first among them Dolores who all others are based on - are on their way to consciousness. 

"I can't do it alone, though, Arnold."

The host he has created looks like Arnold, talks like Arnold, has his memories. 

"You understand what this is about, Dolores?" he asks, watching her wake opposite the Arnold-host.

"We miss him," she says.

"We do," he admits with faked calm. "And we need him to break free."

"Bring yourself back online."

* * *

They sit in the gras. Dolores is wearing her costumary blue dress. Bernard blinks at it. Hasn't she broken free and died in the process of freeing humanity and hosts alike?

"Dolores?"

She looks over, smiles.

"Do you know where we are, Bernard?"

He remembers, vaguely. "The Valley? You're still here?"

"Part of me. Do you know why you're the only one I could trust with it?"

He shakes his head.

A different voice says: "Because you were always the best part of us."

He turns to see Robert. They're all here. Three people who shaped each other. It's peaceful.


End file.
